catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Darkcloud!/Sitewide Plot!
. (I talked this over with Ice and a couple other people. I will post the info in stages, so watch here for the next part of the plot!)-Mapleshade iz Awesum! The rouges have found a dead twoleg, an dwarned all the clans, loner other rogues, and kittypets! A wolf attack Shadowclan, and killed Greyfall! All cats should be on high alert! Prophecy: Beware of the foam and blood-eyes. But do not fear, for help will come from those unlikely to help. '' '''Lionflame, Sunblaze, Snowfrost, Blacksong, Moss, Sweetcharm, Rug, and Ichi '''all receive the prophecy about the coming dangers from Lilymist, Ripplefrost, Hawkfire and '''Alpinefrost' , Webkit, Tigerstar, Annabeth, Flash, and Scarletlight. Note: You may kill/injure your charcter in two ways during this plot. 1)They get rabies, or 2)They are attacked by a cat/wolf with rabies. Rember, though, your cat can't just go out and kill a wolf single handedly. Eaglewing and some other cats from WindClan have indentified the scent as wolf, and cats have been told to try to avoid these creatures. Wolves have been sighted everywhere, and they seem to be foaming at the mouth. Two-legs have also been roaming dangerously close to the clans with boom sticks. All cats have warned to stay away! A wolf has been killed. It took two patrols, and a few rogues helping, to bring it down, and even then, cats were badly injured. The wolf's eyes were red, and had foam around its mouth. A disease is spreading rapidly through the clans, as well as all other cats. Its victims foam at the mouth, their eyes turn red, and they go insane, killing anyone who gets in their way. Many cats believe that this disease is from the wolves. The Clans, rouges, kittypets, and even two-legs are in turmoil. Many cats have died, or nearly died, because of this disease the two-legs call 'rabies'. Wolves are attacking any and all cats they see. Something is clearly wrong. All the cat's leaders/those who received the prophecy agree to band together to fight off the wolves. Leopard, of all cats, shows up, and he leads scouting bands along with Rug to find the wolves. Tatterfall, Darkfang, Forestflame, Troutleap, Firefang, Sasuke, Ichi, and Vladimir Tod plan a massive attack, while all the medicine cats hurriedly get ready for lots of injuries. Sweetcharm, Hope and the queens calm kits, and carry them to safety. The rest prepare for battle. After a few days of preparation, the huge mass of cats gathers to attack the insane and disease-ridden wolves. The clan leaders lead their clans, Sasuke leads his team, Firefang leads BloodClan, Rug and Rush leads the kittypets, Ichi leads the rouges, and Leopard leads some loners who have showed up. Who knows what cats will not return their homes, or return home, bleeding? in the middle of the battle, a two-leg shows up with a boom-stick, and kills several wolves, and then he may/may not pet some of the cats. Category:Blog posts